Episode 261
Episode #261 is the third episode of the twenty-first season, and 256th episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was hosted by Alex Jowski and featured regular cast members Michael Riley, Iason Skullsaber, Bill Carter and Randolph Vance. The show's title card features a Wii menu with the cast members names in place of the channels, in reference to the news story about Nintendo shutting down a few Wii channels. The end song, though in poor taste as Mike points out in the stinger following the song, is a reference to the tragic Boston Marathon bombings that occurred on April 15, 2013. Cast * Alex Jowski: ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Michael Riley: ... in studio * Iason Skullsaber: ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Bill Carter: ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Randolph Vance: ... via Skype from Lexington, KY Breaking News The cast covers, albeit briefly, the bombings in Boston on April 15, 2013, mentioning that the death toll at the time stood at 3, with the injuries reported being somewhere around 175. Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: A man running naked through a Far-Southside neighborhood this morning caught the attention of some residents. * #4: A naked woman who caused several hundred dollars worth of damage at a Walmart in Shippensburg is facing charges. * #3: A woman told a Crestview Police Officer she was at Walmart trying to buy a soda when “some guy” (a loss prevention officer) started harassing her. * #2: A deranged female stalker burst into Hugh Jackman’s West Village gym and threw an electric razor filled with her pubic hair at him during his morning workout yesterday, police sources told The Post. * #1: A Louisville man is facing multiple charges after police say he defecated on the floor of a Dollar General store and tried to walk out in stolen clothes. Music * Notable new music included releases from Fall Out Boy, The Flaming Lips, Willie Nelson and the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Rock Feuds * The Express reports that original music manuscripts of 150 Beach Boys songs are set to go up for auction for around $10 million. * Billboard reports that two months after it created the Streaming Songs chart, which takes data from several streaming services for one ranking, it will debut genre-specific charts with the same methods. * Following a campaign to get the song on the charts as a post-mortem slam to Margaret Thatcher, the BBC is partially censoring the Wizard of Oz song "Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead." * Deftones founding member Chi Cheng has passed away at the age of forty-two. Film & Television * Notable new theatrical releases included Home Run and The Lords of Salem. * TENDeep: Top 10 Women of Saturday Night Live * Sources report that Jonathan Winters, the comedic film and TV actor known for his roles in shows in the 1970s and '80s, has passed away at the age of 87. Video Games * Notable new video game releases included Star Wars: The Old Republic – Rise of the Hutt Cartel (Win), Little Inferno (Mac), Injustice: Gods Among Us (Wii U, PS3, X360), Pandora's Tower (Wii), Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (3DS), Papo & Yo (Win) and We Sing UK Hits (Wii). * Multiple sources have told The Verge that the Xbox 720 will include a feature that allows the next-generation platform to take over a user's TV and set-top box in much the same way that Google TV operates. * A handful of original Wii channels and some network services are soon to be no more. Trivia * Mike introduces himself as Chris McClain. * When the 8-Ball topic for music is introduced, Mike jokingly says "Axl Rose vs. everybody," a satirical statement about Axl Rose's tendency to rub people the wrong way. * When Alex reads the title of the number five Mental News Story ("Here We Are Now, Naked On the Southside"), he sings the Moby song "South Side", which Mike points out is the reference he was trying to make. * With this episode, Iason has tied Fred Fritz in appearances with 26. * With this episode, Randolph has surpassed David Scheid and tied Wyatt Estabrooks in appearances with 19. * With this episode, Bill has tied Josh Hadley in appearances with 17. Links * Stream on Geek Juice * MP3 download * Ogg Vorbis download * Torrent Category:Season 21 Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Randolph Vance